


Cropped Hoodies

by bangtanxtogether



Series: TXT Prompt Drabbles [3]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hoodies, M/M, Matching hoodies, Sweetheart Huening Kai, Taehyun is clearly not mentally prepared for that, Whipped Kang Taehyun, but you can definitely tell, don’t wanna out him like that, he panics, in fact, matching clothes, not gonna say what kind of panic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25416778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangtanxtogether/pseuds/bangtanxtogether
Summary: Kai buys Taehyun a hoodie, a matching hoodie.Taehyun is not mentally prepared for that.
Relationships: Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun
Series: TXT Prompt Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1454560
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	Cropped Hoodies

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on twitter @thechoisoobean👀
> 
> Inspired by this tweet! https://twitter.com/t0birooo/status/1285339435282903042?s=21

Taehyun looks from the dark purple hoodie in his hands to the dark purple hoodie currently being worn by Kai multiple times before finally realizing;

“You got us matching hoodies.”

“Yup!” Kai beams and Taehyun holds in his flattered yet slightly panicked scream, “They’re not EXACTLY the same because I didn’t want us to get them confused but-“

Taehyun holds up his hoodie to his chest and notices it stops a little above his belly button.

“It’s cropped.”

“Ha ha, yeah, Yeonjun-hyung said that if anyone could pull it off it would be you.” Kai explains as he shyly rubs the back of his neck, a habit he’s picked up from spending so much time with the elder.

Taehyun is trying his best not to scream, so he just holds the hoodie very very tightly so Kai can’t see his hands shaking.

“D-Do you like it? I-I’m sorry it’s just- you’re not that easy to read Taehyunnie.”

Taehyun looks up, absolutely mortified that Kai even had to ask. He makes up for it by tackling the younger boy into a hug and squeezing as tight as he can. He kisses his jaw and smiles, hoping that Kai understands.

“You love it, huh?” Kai giggles before sitting up with Taehyun in his lap.

Taehyun rips off his boring black hoodie and throws it on the floor before quickly replacing it with his new one. Kai rests his hands on Taehyun’s small waist before lifting him off and sitting him on the ground. He motions for Taehyun to spin and the elder giggles before walking to the door and putting his hands in his gray jogger pockets.

“Do you like it?” He asks, striking a few poses as he walks closer to Kai, stopping in front of him before running his fingers through the younger’s dark brown hair.

“Do YOU like it?” Kai asks, eyes closed as Taehyun fluffs his hair playfully.

“I love it, thank you Ning.”

“My pleasure, I thought it was about time we got matching clothes.”

Taehyun smiles before tackling Kai and pulling him in to cuddle.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are very much appreciated😊


End file.
